1. Field
Embodiments relate to a broadcast receiver, a mobile device, a service providing method and a broadcast receiver controlling method, and more particularly, to a broadcast receiver which provides an operation mode and a mobile device which receives the operation mode from the broadcast receiver and controls the broadcast receiver based on the operation mode, and a service providing method and a broadcast receiver controlling method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as the development of data transmitting technology is accelerated, interactive data transmission using a video medium becomes possible. Also, as a recent broadcast receiver further includes an internet function, a user can enjoy more diverse services.
Accordingly, the user often encounters situations where he/she should input a text through the broadcast receiver. However, a general remote controller is not easy to use for inputting text. More specifically, in order to input a text using the remote controller, the user should press a button on the remote controller corresponding to a text and check whether a desirable text is input or not through a video medium at a far distanced place (remote location). Therefore, there is a problem that the user should input and check the text from different visual lines.
Also, the broadcast receiver recently provides diverse services in addition to a broadcast receiving service, but in point of fact that a related-art remote controller has uniform input keys, there is a need for an optimal input method of each service to improve user's convenience.